Falling Birds
by DragonWinglet
Summary: Most of the team didn't know Robin could fly. He only does when his days are bad. And on a certain day, the second Sunday of May, he is on the trapeze once again. Their surprise breeds disaster, a curious Superboy, and bruised ribs. AngryBirds (Supey/Robin) if you squint. Now being continued with various AngryBirds moments, one catching the other.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Uhhh. Here you go? Kinda OOC. Oops. I wrote it in half an hour so it sucks. I just had to get out of my trend of writer's block.**

Most of the team knew some basic acrobatics, mainly because flips and jumping were good dodge techniques.

Robin, however, had _flair._ Wally knew that it came from a background as an aerialist – but no one else truly realized just how much flair he had. Until Conner, M'gann and Artemis wandered into the gym in the Cave, only to look up and see the resident acrobat on the trapeze. They'd always wondered why there was the dangerous equipment in their training room – none of them were skilled enough to use them without a net.

Seeing Robin arching and flying on the long cords, though, they were mesmerized, and understood why it was there. The room was echoing with techno and dubstep and he moved with the music, movements automatic and solid. It didn't even seem like he was expending any effort remaining up there. Artemis and M'gann had to squint to even see him. The ceilings in the mountain was already extremely high, and these lines were almost thirty feet in the air.

The youngest member was without cape, belt and boots, and those slight differences made him seem significantly more venerable than usual. Artemis was the first to speak.

"Did you guys…?" She trailed off, but the implication in her question echoed after she stopped speaking.

"Um… no." M'gann said, looking at the young boy with her eyebrows furrowed. The music stopped, and the two women looked towards Conner, standing next to the controls to the music. Robin started where he was, and it seemed that one shouldn't startle a aerialist when they're on a trapeze. He missed the grip to the next cord, and began falling. His hand flew to his waist – but came up empty. No grappling hook.

"Cădere!" He shouted, then remembered that there was no one there to catch him. Instead, he allowed his rigid muscles to relax and loosen, then closed his eyes waiting for what was to come.

When you're falling, it's funny how time kind of slows down, and you have time to reflect on the royal fuck-up that brought you to that point. Unfortunately, Robin didn't get to face that reflection, instead thinking that this was exactly how his parents had died and how fitting it was that he was going out in the same way.

His macabre thoughts were cut short when a blunt pain enveloped his ribs. He felt like he was being hit by a freight train.

Conner quickly angled himself so that when they crashed into the wall, he'd take the brunt of the hit, keeping Robin protected. Robin still felt the jolt, and blinked hard as they landed.

"Robin!" M'gann shouted, running forward. "Are you okay?" Her voice was almost frantic, and Robin slowly stood, holding a hand to his ribs. It was only a slight sting right now, but he knew that as the adrenaline wore off, he'd be feeling that. The ribs were probably bruised.

"Yeah… yeah. I'm fine." His voice was tired as he rubbed his bruised ribs.

"I didn't know you could do that," Artemis said, ignoring the look that M'gann shot her direction.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother him for a bit…" She trailed off as Robin waved a hand dismissively.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm… fine." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, running a hand over his face. "I… I was trained by a circus?" It came out as more a question than a answer and Artemis scoffed.

"Sure, Boy Wonder. And I'm a pageant queen." Robin shrugged at her response.

"I mean, you can choose to believe me or not, it's no skin off my nose," he began walking towards where the discarded bits of his uniform sat, putting the belt and boots on immedeatly. He clipped the cape onto his shoulders as he stepped through the small group of people assembled.

"Thanks for the save, Conner," as Robin spoke he paused next to the clone and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Once he was out of the room, M'gann sighed and looked at Artemis.

"What if he was telling the truth?" Her voice was compassionate, and Artemis shrugged.

"He wasn't. Trust –"

"He wasn't lying," Conner said, but before either of the girls spoke, he stepped from the room quietly after the youngest member. The two girls looked at each other and Artemis shrugged again, not otherwise responding to M'gann's expression of mixed concern and confusion.

When Conner caught up with Robin, he didn't say anything, didn't know _what_ to say. So instead he fell into step next to the younger one and waited for the other to say something.

"Dude, I'm _fine,_ " Robin was the first to break the silence, as he usually was.

"Are you? You've been acting off for most of the day," Conner said, shrugging.

"And you noticed?" Robin's voice was slightly snappy, and Conner looked away for a moment, then nodded.

"Believe it or not, I _was_ taught basics of human behavior. And I go to high school. I'm aware of the way people act." Robin looked up and seemed slightly sheepish as Conner sighed. "I'm not dumb."

"Yeah, I… I know. I'm sorry Supey. Today's just not a great day," he shrugged as he paused, staring blankly at the wall of their common area.

"Why?" Conner replied easily, not afraid to ask the younger one questions.

"It's…" he sighed, and pulled open the computer on his wrist. He simply showed a calendar, letting him see the date of today. It read May 9th, and below that were the words 'Mother's day'. Conner processed that, then looked back up at Robin.

"And? What's that… oh." Conner's eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a moment. "If Batman's your dad, then you mother…" he trailed off. Robin shook his head.

"Batman's not my dad. But yeah. You get it." Conner nodded and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. The boy smiled at him and skipped off, going to the refrigerator. Conner stood still a moment.

"Wait. Batman isn't your dad?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, however, a cackle echoed around the room and Robin had disappeared.

 **There you go.**

 **If you have a prompt, please, give it to me! I'll write it, and be glad to! Lemme know if you want me to continue this in any way.**

 **~Winglet**


	2. Falling Birds Pt II

**Maybe it'll work _this_ time. Sorry it's late. **

* * *

They really had to stop meeting like this.

Superboy had thrown himself hard from the ledge of a building, hoping his trajectory was enough to meet the small falling form and catch him. Robin had been swinging onto another building, a carefree laugh bubbling from his chest, when either an amazing (while mildly roundabout with his methods) marksman, or a very lucky one had managed to fire off a shot. It broke through the cord holding the hook to the boy. As Robin had stared at the tear, wondering how a bullet had managed to rip itself through the cord and what it would have done to him if it had hit center mass, Superboy was leaping.

The tall boy's mind flashed to when he'd found Robin on the trapeze and caught him easily. The boy had been so shaken, and Conner had followed him to question him on it.

* * *

Robin had disappeared into his room for a while after the fall, but eventually he left it. Despite his amazing skills in the air and fighting bad guys, he was still only human. And he still got hungry. Conner was standing, leaning against the wall outside his door.

"Conner." He greeted him with a nod and an air of causality that neither of them really felt. Despite the confidence in his voice, Robin wouldn't meet Conner's eyes. Conner fell into step next to the smaller hero.

"Robin." Despite wanting to question him about the proverbial dark cloud that had surrounded his friend all day, Conner didn't know how to breach the subject. His eyes focused on the side of Robin's head and sighed, apparently audibly.

"What's bugging you, buddy?" Robin finally looked up at him, though the effect wasn't particularly different, the mask ending up giving him a blank stare and blocking out a good amount of his emotion. Conner shook his head, almost aggressively.

"You know what is." His voice sounded slightly aggravated when he spoke, unintentionally. Robin stopped for a moment and stared up at Conner again. After a moment of silence, he continued walking again.

"It's not a big deal, Con."

"Like hell it is!" Conner whirled in front of him, stopping his walk, and only felt slightly guilty when Robin winced at the volume of his voice. "Why were you so upset? You've never fallen from a trapeze. Why is father's day so big of a deal?"

With a sigh, Robin quietly tried to subtly slide between the other and the wall, only to be stopped by Conner moving over in response.

"Move, Conner." His voice began to show some emotion again as his irritation bled through the facade he had put up.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." The clone shook his head, after the outburt seeming comparatively remarkably calm. Robin rolled his eyes.

"No! If you care so much try to ask someone else!" He tried to shove past Conner, briefly forgetting that he had been speaking to the clone of Superman. The attempts did nothing to Conner, other than making him arch an eyebrow slowly.

"Wally said it wasn't his place to tell me. If I wanted to know, I needed to talk to you. And no one else knows anything." Robin let out a growl, uncharacteristically mad about the line of questioning.

"Think that should be telling you something? That just maybe I don't want to talk about it?"

"Maybe you need to talk about it!"

Robin let out a growl and shook his head. "Trust me, I really don't."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me something." Throwing his hands in the air Robin let out a shout.

"Fine! My parents are dead and father's day is sad 'cause I don't have one." He slumps back slightly and shakes his head. "And I was by no means allowed to tell you that."

* * *

Robin closed his eyes as he felt himself fall. It was a feeling that was familiar and not at the same time. The lack of something solid, tying him to the ground or something solid felt almost good. It was like he was actually flying.

Time stretched out and after one of these elongated seconds, Robin realized that he was plummeting to his doom. It hit him that he was going to die just was his parents had, and suddenly the pleasant feeling of flying had been snatched from him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. One that was knocked out of him, however, as Superboy collided with Robin with the force of a freight train - or so it felt to the smaller boy. Robin felt him shift in his flight, reaching with one arm to catch the ledge of a building, keeping them anchored as Robin's breath burst through his lungs like a stupid metaphor that I've spent like 4 hours trying to think of and still haven't been successful.

* * *

Conner stared at the other with soft eyes, an emotional side that Robin had rarely seen before.

"Why haven't you told us this before? We could've been there for you." He reached forward to place a hand on Robin's shoulder but he dodged before the hand could land.

"I'm here to be a hero, not for therapy." The moment it was out of Robin's mouth, he shook his head, regretting the harshness with which he spoke. "I'm sorry, Conner."

The clone shrugged offhandedly, without meeting Robin's eyes for a moment. When he did, he had a small smile on his face.

"It's okay. Just remember, we're here for you."

* * *

Robin stayed still for a moment, after having been put down by the clone, allowing the adrenaline to recede slightly and the shaking to stop. He just wanted his legs to stop acting like jelatin.

He felt Superboy's hand on his shoulder, and fought the knee jerk response to shake it off - instead he allowed himself to be supported, smiling slightly as he remembered the clone's words - words he easily paraphrased now.

"I'm here for you."

* * *

 **Okay it's shit, it took me forever, but hopefully its not the raw html this time.**

 **Me no own.**

 **Winglet**


End file.
